A Fruitful Morning
by x se
Summary: Takato needs to get to work, and Ruki wants him to stay in bed. Rukato ONE SHOT


A Fruitful Morning

-

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
Note: Inspired by my YuYuHakusho fic, A Productive Morning.  
Warning: Sexual themes are here.

Matsuda Takato had had a very nice weekend with his wife of three years, Matsuda Ruki. He looked over at her, she was still hugging his right arm close to her. They had barely moved since they fell asleep after a night of lovemaking. Takato tilted his head, and wondered how exactly he was to get out of this predicament.

Takato's brown hair was still messy, and he even occasionally wore goggles now and then. His brown-red eyes couldn't tare away from the small smile on his wife's face. Her red hair was splayed across her face and pillow, and Takato's heart was telling him to just stay home and spend the morning with his wife. However, he had a job to get to.

However, he did _not_ want to wake up his gorgeous wife, could was better looking than any supermodel there was. What she was, however, was a martial arts instructor. Takato mentally berated himself for distracting himself and tried to slowly get out of bed, first moving his arm.

All this did was move the blanket away and give Takato _another_ distraction. Feeling a chill, Ruki instinctively pulled Takato closer. A bead of sweat ran down Takato's head. This would be harder than he first thought, but now he _really_ wanted to just spend the morning like the second morning of their honeymoon, and whisper sweet nothings in Ruki's ear.

However, if he did that, he might lose a bit of his salary as the artist for the new Digimon manga. He wouldn't get fired thogh, thankfully. Another thing he was thankful for, is that no one noticed the main character was similar to himself and Ruki. AKA, their child.

Shaking his head rapidly, Takato once more tried to pull free of Ruki, and to no avail. Sighing, he got back into the bed fully and waited for a few moments, when Ruki's body shook and Takato narrowed his eyes.

"You're awake." he stated plainly. Ruki's head moved onto his chest and one violet eye popped open, blinking to adjust to the light.

"Yeah. So?" Ruki smirked against Takato's chest.

"I need to get to work." said Takato. Now that she was awake, Takato knew he could pull free without "waking her up." So Takato pulled, thinking that this little game was over. Instead, Ruki tugged and let go, and Takato fell to the floor, looking up at the ceiling. Ruki reached under the pillow and pulled a few items out, before poking her head over the side of the bed.

"Need Nurse Ruki to make it better?" asked Ruki, a nurse's hat clumsily thrown on her head. Her hand then appeared with a clawed glow on it. "Or should Mistress Ruki punish you for being so clumsy? Your choice, Takato. I'm fine with either."

"While both choices sound _extremely_ appealing, I have to get to work." said takato, standing up and attempting to take a pair of boxers out of his dresser. However, Ruki pulled him by his arm back into bed, before hugging him.

"Nuh uh. You stay here." commanded Ruki, giving Takato's earlobe a nibble. Takato shivered and slid out of Ruki's grasp, which had taken months of practice. This, however, caused poor Takato to rub his entire body against Ruki's entire body. Thus, his urge to stay increased. However, his will would prevail!

"Ruki, I have to go to work." said Takato, standing up once more. However, Ruki jumped off the bad and landed on Takato, rolling in midair as they fell so she was on the bottom. After that, Ruki rolled over and pinned Takato to the ground. "…"

"I want you, I want to be held, I want you to be the one holding me, I want to cuddle, and afterwards, I want mind blowing sex. Are we clear?" Ruki was answered with a kiss and a hand running through her hair. As Takato picked her up and put her back on the bed, Ruki smirked and Takato smiled at her.

"I love you…" whispered Takato. Ruki's smirk grew into a smile.

"Love you too." The only sounds that followed were ones of love.

The End

Funny Ending:

As Takato picked her up and put her back on the bed, Ruki smirked and Takato grinned.

"Raincheck, okay?" Takato smiled apologetically, grabbed some clothes, and ran out of the room, closing the door on his way out. Ruki's eyes twitched. Mistress Ruki would be coming out tonight, and she would be _very_ angry…

End Funny Ending

Note: I prefer the ending where they cuddled, but I added the humor part anyway.

Fin


End file.
